Even When We're Apart
by Pwnguin
Summary: Epilogue to Don't Hate Me For Doing This.


_**I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you  
In the air**_

_"Bye, Ry. Thanks for letting me sing."_

Ryan smiled, "Anytime Shar."  
  
_"Promise to call me?"_

"I'll try."  
  
**_I'm not afraid _**

Sharpay looked out her window. It was over. Ryan was in Europe, Troy and Gabriella were back in New Mexico. It still seemed weird, living in a house knowing that her twin brother wasn't there.

_**I know what you're thinkin'  
I can hear you everywhere**_

But tonight, she felt different. Her heart was speaking to her.

_Sharpay, be strong. Ryan will always be there, in your mind, and in your heart. _

_**Some people say it'll never happen  
And we're just wasting time **_

_"So, Shar, what'd Ryan say?"  
__  
Sharpay smiled at Troy, "He promised to call me every chance he got."_

Troy looked at Gabriella in the passenger seat, and then they burst out laughing. Troy could barely keep his eyes on the road.

"What's so funny?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella turned around and said, "He's way to busy, he'll never get the chance."

Troy nodded. "Not to mention that he has a long distance relationship with Sydney."

Sharpay sighed and leaned back in the seat.  
**  
But good things come when you least expect them  
So I don't really mind**

Sharpay knew that Ryan wouldn't be able to talk to her much. He had the life of a superstar, plus, he was getting over the fact that his girlfriend was in L.A. But she knew Ryan was staying strong.

_**We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars **_

Sharpay opened her window wide. There was the first star in the night sky.

_Make a wish.  
_**  
_Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are_ **

Sharpay whispered into the window, "Bring Ryan home one day. Let me see him again. Let me talk, see, let me hear him breathe again."

**_We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
_**  
"I love him so much. I can't stand being alone. I want him so bad." Sharpay was crying by now.

She stared out the window. More stars were appearing.

_**Cuz I can't turn mine up  
**__**I can't pretend  
This is a rehearsal for the real thing  
Because it's not**_

_"Sydney, I'm sorry, but you have to go home."_

_Sydney nodded. Ryan looked at her sad face._

_"You have to understand that's it's better this way."_

_Her eyes were filling with tears."I understand, Ryan. I should go home. I don't belong on the road. I want to stay in one place, good ol' Los Angles."_

_"I'm glad you understand."_

_"I'll miss you, Ryan."_

_"Me too."_

_"Promise to call me everyday?"_

_"I promise."_

Ryan looked through the plane window. The ground was disappearing fast. His heart was heavy. Everything was so right, then all of a sudden, it was over. Sharpay, Troy, and Gabriella were gone. Sydney was in L.A. He still had some feelings for her, but he knew, and she knew that she didn't belong out in Europe. L.A. would never leave her heart.  
And Albequerque would never leave Ryan's.

_**And I know we're young  
I can't help feeling what I'm feeling  
And I won't stop**_

_He turned the pages of his yearbook. Memories were flooding back. Sharpay was filling his mind._

Some things are meant to be and will be there  
When the time is right

He felt her, somehow. Twin telepathy? She seemed to be speaking to his heart.

_Love is a strong brick wall and cannot be broken. Espicially a love like ours. Friends come and go, but family is forever.  
**  
Even though I know that  
I swear I wish you were tonight **_

Ryan remembered what love was like, he loved Sydney. Sydney was the one thing that made him feel right. They were perfect for each other. He promised to see her again one day. They were unbreakable. But they didn't have a bond like he had with Sharpay.

_**We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars**_

He wondered what happened after he left his friends. Somewhere, he felt that Sharpay was crying. Longing for something.  
He knew she was longing for him.  
**  
_Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are_ **

He had promised Sharpay to call her every chance he got. But he knew he wouldn't have very many chances. Everything was so busy, so fast. Couldn't he just take things and slow them down?

_We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cuz I can't turn mine up_

Ryan was feeling something tonight. Something, like Sharpay was calling him. This was more than twin telepthy. This was, a calling. A calling to his heart.

_**Ooooh yeah  
I like what's happening to me **_

"I love him so much."

Ryan looked through the window. He breathed and drew on the mist. A heart.

_**Ooooh yeah  
Nothing else to say **_

He whispered into the window, "Sharpay, be strong. I will always be there, in your mind, and in your heart_."  
_  
**_Oh, Ooooh yeah  
Somebody finally got to me  
Carry me away _**

Sharpay sighed. She breathed into the window and drew a heart on the mist. She whispered into the heart, "Sweet dreams."

_**We'll be together come whatever  
Not just staring at the stars **_

Ryan watched the heart fade, and put his hand on the chilling window. But his hand was feeling warm.

_**Just remember  
That no one else could tell us who we are **_

Sharpay put her hand to her heart. It was feeling heavy, yet a warm feeling. She had no more doubts, no more fears.

Ryan was speaking to her heart.

She sighed, laid down, and fell asleep.

_**We'll be together so don't ever  
Stop listening to your heart  
Cuz I can't turn mine up**_

Ryan smiled to himself. This was more than twin telepathy. He leaned his head against the cool wondow, and drifted to sleep.

_**I'm not alone  
Even when we're apart I feel you**_


End file.
